


Tale of their Forgotten Melody

by mapplethorne_2212



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fallen Angels, Guanlin is a pianist and Jihoon is his one and only muse, M/M, angst but with a happy ending, fast burn, gotta water the panwink tag, i love those kids so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapplethorne_2212/pseuds/mapplethorne_2212
Summary: "That's so sad. How come they're not meant to be together?""Because you never dared to fall from the holy heavens, my love."





	Tale of their Forgotten Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first time writing here so I'm apologizing in advance for the inaccuracies and typographical errors you'll find later on. I wrote this to satisfy (for now) the hunger of PanWink shippers out there. I miss Wanna One. I miss PanWink. Anyway, have fun in reading!

Fallen angels are myths, or so believed to be. While most will think of Lucifer, not all that fall from the highest grace descend into hell or purgatory.

 

There are tales about graceful ones left to travel the land of the living for eternity, for the sole reason of reminiscing a continuous wheel of an agonizing fortune. There is this one tale that a few people might know. A tale of the lonely pianist and his muse. Two souls that were once never meant to be one finding themselves tangled with the messy threads of unfortunate fate.

* * *

Decades ago, there was a rumored young pioneer of pianists, one of seraphic beauty and graciousness. He was known for the music of the forlorn fates that never quite went the way they want it to be. Guanlin, a student they said to be from Taiwan, paved his way to Italy with his great interest in melodious stories. At the age of 22, he already played for the gatherings held at the academy, lonely masquerades, silhouettes slow dancing along to his tune.

 

_One of his kind_ , Jihoon thinks, as he approaches the lad after the breathtaking performance, small steps striding forward to catch up with the shadow being engulfed by the night.

 

"Wait-" came his soft voice.

 

The lad turned, half of his face being shone by moonlight, the other half still in the ebony like darkness.

 

"This might be an odd request for me, signor. But can I hear once again the piece you played tonight? It seems that I'm familiar to it."

 

Although a bit taken aback, the taller one signalled him to follow him. They walked along the garden of the academy, tail coats brushing against the dead silence of the scarlet roses, footsteps on the rubble echoing in the faraway. The taller one guided him to the music hall, one used for the lectures and practices of those who major in music.

 

"My piece earlier wasn't complete. I only played the first two parts, or so I refer to them, chapters," came Guanlin's voice as he sat on a piano stool, fingers hovering over the piano keys laid in front of him. Profusely amazed as he sits on a chair, Jihoon asked, "May I know about the complete one then?"

 

Guanlin just smiled, a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Silence met them until Guanlin's slender fingers pressed onto the keys of the piano, playing a familiar song in Jihoon's ears, only this time, it is unlikely the chapters earlier. This lonely, slow melody foreshadows the main part, the saddest and most unfortunate of all. Jihoon closed his eyes and listened closely. They were lost in time and space, as a deep voice started to sing along, as if narrating.

 

" _In my profanities, I delved into my sins,_

_Slender fingers grazing his skin._

_'Blasphemy!' the higher ones speak,_

_'So be it', I leaned for a kiss._

_As I fell down upon my horrors,_

_Fated to roam a wasteland forever,_

_My only profane wish is yet for one last touch_

_Of his skin I crave about._

_Fate is cruel, I'm here alone,_

_Waiting for his fall from home._

_Deemed impossible, for he chose to be sacred,_

_My wings are torn. He left. In silence, I bled._

_With no choice for death or life,_

_I roamed with great despise._

_A profane image of the heaven,_

_I, a grace that descended._

_Our love is unholy, as they told me,_

_His entirety never made for me._

_In another lifetime, meant to meet,_

_Two souls, as one, never meant to be._

_This journey, I wish to end,_

_With yet another touch of his hand._

_But fallen graces are to be cursed,_

_No reasons to be loved._ "

 

When the lad finishes his entire piece, Jihoon found himslef tearing up. His eyes fluttered open and stared at him across the hall.

 

"That's so sad. How come they're not meant to be together?"

 

"Because you never dared to fall from the holy heavens, my love."

 

Jihoon flinched, not because he hurt him, but because of how defeated Guanlin sounded like. Guanlin stood up, eyes never leaving the piano keys. His voice sounded as if he was longing for something, or maybe someone, or maybe _him_.

 

Guanlin, weakly, he whispered, "Before you go, can you grant a selfish wish of mine? Can you pretend that you love me too even just for a night?"

 

Jihoon found himself standing up, already making his way to him, knees trembling and soul heavy as he reaches him. Glassy beads of tear roll down his cheeks as he cupped the other one's cheek, leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss upon his mouth. Guanlin, with his eyes closed, held his hand and wrapped an arm around his waist, trying to memorize every last, single moment with the muse of his only life. When he mustered the courage, he opened his eyes and stared into Jihoon's, twinkling like the stars of the night, meant for him to see, but are too far for him to reach. This time, he smiled, a genuine one, already accepting the end for his devotion and love for Jihoon. A genuine smile signifying that even if it's now over for them, he'll be fine. With arms dropping to his sides, he stepped back into the shadows, into the dark, ready to say his farewell when Jihoon slowly speaks.

 

"What if I want to take the risk and be with you to make the ending, a happy one?"

 

"You don't understand. No matter what we do, we'll always end up trapped in the forlorn music of our ill fated lives."

 

Silence. Even as Guanlin fell from above before, he was always met with silence. In silence he hoped, and in silence, he will give up. That's what he thought, until he watched as Jihoon stepped forward, moving into the personal space Guanlin took in the dim light, and Jihoon, ever so slow, lifted his arms and wrapped them around his neck.

 

"Then so be it, as long as it means we'll dance to it together."

 

The winds of the incoming storm breezed in, putting out the flames of candle that lit upon them, and before they are entirely put out, silhouettes of two profane souls and ill fated threads became one, delving into the sin God forbade them to.

 

In the now abandoned music hall, the sad music of their old tale plays, reverberating in the hallways. Two shadows are slowly waltzing along the long forgotten melody. Jihoon's promise to journey with Guanlin together even with the uncertainty of their fates became the last chapter for the piece Guanlin composed in the old times. And the music, as always, ends, yet will start again, the shadows leaned in, always vowing, always sealing their vows and promises with a kiss.

* * *

They said it was a tale of unusual love, an unusual tale of fallen graces who are cursed to roam forever. Their once ill fated threads bound into a tight knot of undivided love, strong even with the uncertainty of the changes in time. People might hear that familiar melody again, although they would never remember the whole composition, or who composed the piece. One thing is for sure though, that as that forgotten melody of them plays in time, they'll be together, dancing until the very end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the entire story, guys! Comment below and let me know of your opinions about it. Also, I'll try to write more of #PanWink fan fictions. Hoping for all your support!
> 
> Also you can follow me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/obviously_maple). Thanks guys!


End file.
